deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
HECU
The Marines of the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit (HECU) are specially trained to deal with a variety of indoor combat situations, particularly involving a dangerous environment and unconventional enemies. Members of HECU are trained by drill instructors Dwight T. Barnes and Sharpe, and train at bases guarded and staffed by members of the Military Police. The Marines are often referred to as "grunts" by fans of the game and also as such by Black Ops Operators in the game. With the Black Ops, they are part of a "dangerous and very efficient clean-up crew" sent to Black Mesa in case of emergency, and are supposed to work in concert with the Black Mesa Security Force in these cases. Battle vs. SOG (by Samurai234) HECU: SOG: In a jungle area, six HECU members are exiting a building, on a mission to check the area for any sign of hostiles. One of the HECU members suddenly yells out that he sees another team approaching. Up ahead, six SOG members are patrolling the area, also looking for hostiles. One HECU member armed with a HECU RPG fires the rocket at the SOG operatives. The SOG members quickly scatter and and the rocket blows up non-lethally. As the SOG soldiers exit their hiding places, one HECU operative aims his M40A1and takes out a SOG operative. (6-5) The SOG fire back and a firefight begins. One SOG operative armed with a China Lake Grenade launcher fires all the rounds from his weapon. Shrapnel hit’s a HECU member’s face and he screams in pain. Another SOG member armed with a CAR-15 finishes him off. (5-5) The SOG operatives decide to ambush their enemies and scatter, with the HECU member not too far behind. Two HECU member walk by a tree, unaware that a SOG sniper armed with a WA2000 shoots one of them. (4-5) However, the other HECU member acts fast though, and pepper the sniper with rounds from his MP5. (4-4) As he countines, he spots two more SOG operatives. He places a Satchel Charge by a nearby tree. He pulls out a Glock Pistol and fires in the air to get the SOG operatives to chase him. As the SOG operatives give chase, the HECU member pushes a button on his dentanator. The charge blows up and throws both SOG operatives to the floor. One of them does not get up. (4-3) The other SOG member weakly gets to his feet and fires his M60 at the fleeing HECU member. He manages to take him out. (3-3) He collaspes to his knees, badly injured from the explosion. A fellow SOG operative comes and helps him get to his knees. The two make their way, but another HECU member armed with a SAW manages to take out the injured SOG operative. (3-2) The other SOG operative tries to take out the HECU member with his CAR-15, but misses. He throws an M67 grenade at him instead, and kills him. (2-2) He tries to move on, but he is ambushed by an HECU member. The HECU member wrestle him to the ground before he pulls out his combat knife. The SOG operative pulls out his SOG knife and manages to stab the HECU member in both LEG. He tries to finish to finish off, but the HECU member pulls out his Glock and shoots the SOG soldier in the heart. (2-1) He tries to get up, but the SOG Commander shoots him in the with his M911. (1-1) The HECU leader looks around for any signs of the enemy, but he is almost shot at by the SOG commander with his M911 until he runs out of ammo. The HECU leader pulls out his knife and charges at the SOG commander, but he is kicked back. The SOG commander pulls out his own knife and enters a short knife fight. They run at each other and the SOG commander manage to slash the HECU leader in his neck. He falls to the ground, dead. (0-1) The SOG mourns the lost of his men, and pulls out a Walkie Talkie to tell the base to get him out of the jungle. WINNER: SOG Expert's Opinion While HECU had more futuristic weapons, They were not very effective at a long range and preferred to go close. SOG, on the other hand, was capable of fighting at all ranges, so they were able out flank HECU and take the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Valve Software Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors